Jules-André Peugeot
Mon ancêtre Jules-André Peugeot, est né le 11 juin 1893 à Etupes dans le Doubs et est mort le 2 août 1914 à Joncherey dans le Territoire de Belfort. Il était un caporal de l'armée française. Il est le premier mort militaire français de la première guerre mondiale. Issu d'un milieu modeste, il est en octobre 1912 instituteur au « Pissous » sur la commune de Villers-le-Lac. Depuis le mois d'avril 1914, Jules-André Peugeot fait son service militaire, il est caporal. Depuis l'été suivant il prépare le concours des officiers de réserve. Son régiment, faisant parti des troupes de couverture, il a pour mission de surveiller la frontière franco-allemande en cas de tensions entre les pays, commandant une escouade de 6e compagnie du 2eme bataillon de 44e régiment d’infanterie de Lons-le-Saunier. Il fait barrage le 2 août 1914 à un détachement de reconnaissance allemand de 8 homme du 5e régiment de chasseurs à cheval de Mulhouse qui progresse vers Joncherey après avoir violé la frontière française. Le sous-lieutenant Alb ert Mayer commande ce détachement. Il tire trois fois en direction de Jules-André, mais il réplique et abat le cavalier d'une balle dans le ventre. La deuxième balle allemande blessa mortellement Jules-André. Retournant sur ses pas, il s'effondre devant la maison des Docourt et meurt à 10h07... Il est le premier mort militaire français d'une guerre qui commença le lendemain 3 août, avec la déclaration de la guerre de l'Allemagne à la France, qui devait coûter la vie à 10 million d'Européens. My ancestor Jules-André Peugeot was born the 11th June 1893 in Etupes in the Doubs and died on the 2nd August 1914 in Joncherey in the Territory of Belfort. He was a corporal of the French army. '''He is the first French man who died during World War I.' ' '' 'Coming from a modest background, in October 1912 he was a school teacher in the “Pissous” in the municipality of Villers-Le-Lac. From April 1914, Jules-André Peugeot did his military service, he was a corporal. In the second summer he prepared for the reserve officers exam. His regiment, being part of troops assigned to cover. His task was to watch the French-German border, in case of tensions between the lands. He commnaded the squad of 6th company of the 2nd battalion of 44th infantry ''regiment 'of Lons-le-Saunier. Onthe 2nd August 1914 ''He blocked ''a reconnaissance detachment of 8 men of the 5th German calvary regiment from Mulhouse which was heading towards Joncherey after having crossed the French border. The second lieutenant Albert Mayer had ordered this detachment. He shot 3 times in the direction of Jules-André, but he retorted and shot the rider in the stomach. The second German bullet mortally wounded Jules-André. Retracing his steps, he collapsed in front of the Docourt's house ( where he had been billeting) and died at 10.07a.m.'' ''He was the first French millitary death in a war which started the next da,y 3rd August, with a declaration of war from Germany to France, who would then cost the life of 10 million Europeans.' ''Return to Main Page '' Category:People